


A Friend's Favour

by liquoricestring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquoricestring/pseuds/liquoricestring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is just about you feeling guilty for my mother’s death?” Her voice was calm now, but he could hear the lump in her throat. He hesitated.<br/>“No. Not anymore.”<br/>“Then what, Petyr. Why are you doing this. I know it’s not just for your own selfish reasons. And don’t try to tell me that you let me snort coke in your office because you owe my mother.”</p>
<p>au where Sansa is losing her grip on the world and Petyr is, well, Petyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend's Favour

He watched the two white lines disappear up her nostrils as she bent over the mirror on his desk. She was skinnier than when he last saw her, sharp bones poking out under her black loose-fitting dress. Red hair hung heavy around her face like theatre curtains and he fought the urge to tuck a strand behind her ear. He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest when she straightened up, rubbing under her nose with one finger. It wasn’t like he was encouraging her, he was just... enabling her. He was allowing her sweet escape from her horrible reality. If losing her entire family hadn’t sent her over the edge, then being held captive by her family’s murderers certainly would. It was the only consolation he had to offer her.

“You should go now,” he said quietly. He didn’t dare speak her name.

She only nodded but didn’t move an inch. She looked so much like her mother he wanted to scream. Yet when looking into her blue eyes, identical to his childhood love’s, she was an entirely different person. There was nothing of her mother’s coldness in her, but the warmth and youth that had once shone through was gone. These eyes were like two stone cold sapphires betraying nothing of her inner turmoil he knew was brewing inside her.

“Petyr...” she finally said. “I’ve never payed you back for...this” she gestured to the mirror laying on the desk between them.

“It doesn’t matter.” He smiled sadly. “Look at it as a... friend’s favour.”

She smiled a little at his words. He watched her as she walked around his desk.

“So you are my friend now. Do you even have any friends?” She put her hands lazily on his shoulders, their noses almost touching. His hands found her waist almost instinctively. “Would a friend do this?” she said and her lips brushed slightly against the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

“You really should go. Joffrey will be missing you downstairs.”

“Fuck Joffrey.” She kissed him. “Fuck Cersei.” She kissed him again.  And he pushed her away.

“You shouldn’t be doing this,” he said, dragging his hand down his face.

“Yeah, well,  I shouldn’t be doing _this_ either,” she nodded towards the desk. “And yet you have no problem with that, but _this_ is where you draw the line.” He heard the anger rise in her voice. He couldn’t send her back downstairs in this state, he couldn’t trust that she would stay quiet.

“It’s not about some fucking line, Sansa, do you think I would let you come up here if there were any moral boundaries?” He went to the liqour cabin and poured himself a glass of whiskey. God, he didn’t know how to explain this to her. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He downed his drink before continuing.

“Look, if you think I am some prince charming coming to rescue you from your tormentors, you’re wrong. I don’t owe you anything. If anything it’s the other way around.” He was struggling to keep his voice down.

“So what, this isn’t a, how did you put it, a _friend’s favour_ anymore?” she hissed. The fury in her voice took him aback. He sighed and let him self sink down into his office chair, his anger simmering down.

“It used to be. I’m not so sure now. I should’ve made you stop a long time ago.” He could feel the alcohol taking over his mind. “I’m a selfish man, Sansa, that’s why I let you keep coming to me. At first I thought if you were gonna do this, I’d rather know where you were getting it from. I told myself that this was the only way I could help you. I couldn’t save your mother, but at least I could help you escape for a while. I owed your mother that much.” He looked up at her where she leaned back against his desk.

“So this is just about you feeling guilty for my mother’s death.” Her voice was calm now, but he could hear the lump in her throat. He hesitated.

“No. Not anymore.”

“Then what, Petyr?” She dragged him to his feet. “Why are you doing this? I know it’s not just for your own selfish reasons. And don’t try to tell me that you let me snort coke in your office because you owe my mother.” Her voice was breaking and he noticed tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He sighed and looked straight at her.

“I just wanted to help you forget. Forget for a while that you are practically a prisoner in the Lannister Manor. Forget about all the terrible things that have happened to you.” He wiped away a tear on her cheek with his thumb.

“Then help me. Make me forget.” Her lips found his again and this time he didn´t reject her. She inhaled sharply when he pushed her back to his desk and hoisted her up. She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand dragged up her thigh while she tugged at his tie. The kiss broke for only a few seconds when she pulled the tie off over his head but it was a few seconds too long. He claimed her again with more force than he had thought himself capable of. She didn’t seem to mind. She only gripped him tighter, kissed him harder. She moaned when he cupped her bare breast under her dress.

“Be quiet, would you. Or do you want your boyfriend to hear you downstairs.” She slapped him across the cheek.

“Don’t use that word,” she said before pulling him to her again. His cheek stung but he only chuckled to himself before he laid her back on the desk.

“Are you sure you want to do this,” he asked quietly whith his hands at her hips, thumbs fondling the waistband of her underwear. She raised her hand and gripped the back of his neck.

“Just fuck me, Petyr,” she whispered. He didn’t need to be told twice. He clasped his hand over her mouth while he entered her, letting her moan into his palm. He adjusted himself a little, letting her get used to him before pulling back and slamming back into her again. She made no sound except for her ragged breathing and sharp inhales when his hips thrust forward. Every time he tought she was going  to make a sound he covered her mouth with his hand. He could feel the end coming when her breath became faster and shallower. She clung to him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her moans as she came. He followed shortly after digging his nails in her thighs. They held position while coming down from the climax, their breaths evening out. When he pulled out she let go of her hold on him. He cleared his throat.

“You can use my bathroom to clean yourself up before you go,” he said, turning away from her, tucking himself back into his slacks. She didn’t respond but did as he suggested. When she had closed the door to his private bathroom he stood still and watched his reflection in the mirror on his desk before putting it away. When she came back from the bathroom she looked a little livelier than she had before. It was like her bones didn’t stick out as much, her dress seemed to fit better. He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

“Hey, uh. Don’t worry about anything. I’m on the pill,” she said awkwardly, looking down. He gave her a sad smile.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say.” He handed her her shoes and brushed his fingers against hers. “Promise me that if you’re going to keep doing...uh _this_ ,” he stroked his thumb under her nose, “then come to me. I want to at least know what you’re taking. Make sure it’s clean.”

She nodded.

“Thank you,” she said before she opened the door that lead downstairs to the club where Joffrey was probably furious at her disappearence. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss. “Friends return favours, you know.” Then she slipped outside and closed the door behind her.


End file.
